A conventional automated home dishwasher performs cycles of operation on items present within the tub of the dishwasher and has racks and silverware baskets to hold the items. Dispensers for treating chemistries are traditionally provided on the inner face of the door of the dishwasher. These treating chemistry dispensers have lids that are openable to allow the contents of the dispenser to be selectively exposed to the washing chamber at the appropriate times during the cycles of operation. Some lids can be openable in a slidable manner, such that the lid slides open in a direction parallel to the inner face of the dishwasher door. To ensure that the door completely opens to expose the treating chemistry to the liquid spray in the tub, the lids can be biased open. The biased opening of the door can occur with sufficient force that when the lid contacts a stop to cease its sliding, a sound is generated that is sufficiently load to be heard externally of the dishwasher. The sound may cause concern or annoyance for a user of the dishwasher.